


A windy day

by VikingShadows



Series: Rick Riordan Worlds [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingShadows/pseuds/VikingShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Jason and Piper on a windy day at Camp Half-blood, Nico is walking Cerberus on the beach.<br/>Just a nice bonding moment.<br/>I'm not good at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A windy day

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Heroes Of Olympus books.

A windy day at camp half-blood, and Nico di Angelo stood on the small cliff near the beach. It wasn’t very high; you could jump down from it and into the sand bellow. But Nico preferred to stay up there on the grass and feel the strong winds in his hair as he watched the vast horizons paint the world grapefruit-orange and red.

He took a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He enjoyed times like this, where he could feel at peace with the world. So much of his life had been dwelling in anger, darkness and deep grudges. Now that he had learned to let most of it go, he felt empty. And he tried to fill the emptiness with something better. Stillness.

“Nico!” a dull echo of a voice yelled. Nico opened his eyes.  
“Nico!” He heard it louder now, and closer. The son of Hades turned around to see who was approaching. And up there in the skies was Jason Grace, waving and trying to get a somewhat linear flight in the strong winds.  
“Nico! Hi! Hello!” shouted Jason over the wind, Nico awkwardly waved back. His friend used to be a praetor of New Rome, which was hard to remember at times like this when the blonde boy swayed back and forth on the winds like a puppy running out of control with joy.

As Jason’s feet came closer to the earth, Nico tried to back away for him – he rather not have the taller guy smack right into him after all. But the winds made it difficult for the son of Jupiter to land properly and ended up landing too close for comfort anyway.  
“Wops, Sorry! Bad landing.” He apologized.  
“it’s ok..” Nico said holding up his hands and taking a small step to the side to get a good space between them.

“So what have you been up to all day?” Jason asked, and added; “you’re really hard to find.”  
“Ah.. not much” Nico replied and jutted a thumb towards the beach. “Took Cerberus for a walk.” He didn’t offer any explanation and said it like it was the most natural thing to take his father’s hell hound for a walk.  
Jason blinked. “Cerberus? _The_ Cerberus?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, uh… ok. You can just… do that?”  
“Sure?”  
“Well, alright.” Jason decided not to ask further on it. He watched the three headed dog run around and chase the old man of the sea; Nereus. He heard that guy was a jerk so he didn’t interfere. Jason thought it quite sad, really, that Nereus had turned into an angry hobo looking man that stenches of seaweed and fish, when he in the olden days he were known for his gentle and virtuous nature. Perhaps time did that to some people? Sometimes even the sweetest of people could grow up into reclusive assholes. And for just a second his mind trailed to Nico, and he felt bad that he once had thought Nico to be a traitor; working for the giants. And he felt even worse thinking about how he had kind of felt a strong dislike of Nico in the beginning, too. But now? Well, Nico was one of the most loyal and kindest people he knew.  
  
Nereus was still running back and forth down there, and from what Percy had told him – it probably served the old man right to be chased around a bit. Besides, Nico didn’t seem to care either; probably because Cerberus was his own being and if Cerberus chose to chase somebody that’s up to him. If Nereus killed Cerberus he’d get in trouble with Hades, and by the looks of it Cerberus just wanted to play, much to the god’s dismay.

Jason noticed how Cerberus sort of ran rather clumsily, like he was heavy and light at the same time, bouncing and skipping, looking near to trip over all the time.  
“Why does he run so funny?”  
Nico gave Jason a glance. “You would too with three heads.”  
Jason nodded, point taken “Touché.”

The two boys watched Cerberus for a while and Nico relaxed again. Jason liked that he was able to be near Nico without him tensing up anymore. The least he could do for the son of hades was to be somebody he could trust to relax around.  
  
“Kinda cute in his own scary way.” Jason said, tilting his head at the big monster dog adorably bouncing around like Nereus was a bouncing ball.  
“Yeah..” Nico smiled. “Everyone assumes he’s a monster because of the legends or how he looks. But really, he’s just a cuddly goofy dog.”  
Jason smirked. “Kinda like somebody I know..”  
Nico turned towards him and looked a little flustered. “Are you saying I’m a cuddly, goofy, dog??”  
“What, no?” Jason shrugged, smiling. “I was totally talking about Frank!”  
Nico blinked, feeling a little stupid he thought Jason meant him. “oh.” He said.  
But when he saw the teasing look on Jason’s face, and how he arched his eyebrow’s… Nico knew he was just pulling his leg.  
“Oh, You’re… You’re messing with me.” He smiled.

Then Nico laughed. Jason would fight you over calling Nico’s laughter creepy, sure, a little mad maniac at times, but sometimes it rang like a bell. Jason beamed happily, it wasn’t every day he managed to get Nico to laugh at his stupid jokes. Usually he just stared at him with an aphetic ‘ _I don’t get it’_ stare.

“You moron!” Nico giggled and that made Jason laugh too.  
They stood there on the edge of the cliff, the wind blowing warm summer winds and their laughter bonded them a bit closer. Jason was happy their friendship had reached this level of comfortable, and Nico was happy there was somebody he could be comfortable with.  
The two boys were so busy enjoying their moment that they hadn’t noticed how Piper had come up to them.  
“Hi guys! what’s-“ the sudden interruption of Piper’s merry voice sent the two demigods jolting backwards.  
“ _SWEET UNICORN!”_ Jason screamed as Nico screamed “ _AAAAAAAAAH!”_ on top of his lungs.

It felt like slowmotion when they fell backwards, and Piper gaped at them with a startled expression. The two boys gawked at her; like Scooby doo and Shaggy just met a ghost. The two demigods fell over the edge, looking at Piper the whole way down as Piper saw them disappear over the grassy edge and down into the sand beneath.  
  
“Are.. You guys hurt?” Piper asked with a worried voice.  
“No.” Jason and Nico said in a union. They both felt ridiculous laying a pile on the ground like two rag dolls. This was not a graceful day, and they could both picture their fathers hiding their faces in their palms out of sheer shame.  
“Just our pride.” Jason added with a sincere chuckle and Nico rolled his eyes, although he couldn’t help but smile too.

“Get this mutt off of me!” Shouted Nereus, who had been pinned to the sand by Cerberus.  
The three demigods looked over at the scene and gathered themselves into a small group there on the sand. Piper had climbed down to join them.

“Is that Cerberus?” Piper asked as she walked up to them and hoisted Jason off the ground (Nico ignored her offer), only now did she see the big hellhound.  
“Yeah.” Jason said. “Nico took him for a walk.”  
“Uh, oh. Ok.. He can just do that?” She asked.  
“That’s what I said!” Jason grinned and Nico shook his head. The two of them were _such_ a couple. He could picture them in their 40s on vacation; wearing matching shirts just to annoy and embarrass their future kids.

“He just wants to play.” Nico told the god. “You’re in no harm.” He dusted sand off from his jeans black jeans.  
“Well I don’t appreciate it!” Nereus growled and batted a hand at Cerberus’ middle head’s snout. “Get this butt sniffer off of me!”  
“Nah, he seems to have a lot of fun. He’s stuck in hell most of the time so I think he deserves an hour’s break once every hundred years or so.” Nico grinned, a grin he unfortunately inherited from his father.  
“Damn you!” Nereus tried to crawl away but Cerberus lay down on top of him and began to lick, probably liking the taste of salty fish. Nereus tried to transform into sea animals to get rid of him but Cerberus seemed to think this was even more fun and began sniffing and nibbling on him as his big fluffy tail wagged back and forth.

“Who is that anyway?” Piper said.  
“An old sea god.” Jason explained. “Nereus. He was a bit of a jerk to Percy and Frank so we’re not helping him out.”  
Piper nodded like she pretended she knew exactly who that was. But really she never heard of him.  
  
“If you get this mutt off of me, I’ll tell you anything!” Nereus said, more so to Nico than anyone else.  
Nico tilted his head. “There’s nothing I want to know.”  
“Damn you son of Hades! You can order the damn hound off of me! I’ll tell you anything! I know everything! It’s a small favor in exchange for another, c’mon!”  
“I’m sure you do.” Nico shrugged. “There’s still nothing I want. Except Cerberus to have a good time.”  
Piper looked thoughtful. “Be careful Nico, he is a god after all, there’s no reason to make him hold a grudge to you.”  
“He already holds a grudge against Percy.” Jason added. “Not that it has ever proven to be a danger.. yet.”

Nico looked at his two friends. “What could he possibly do to me that haven’t already been done?”  
Jason bit his lip, he wanted to argue that lots of bad stuff could happen but given Nico’s history, well.. Jason wasn’t sure what Nico would face next misfortunate event without a simple _sigh_ , it’s not like things ever were easy for children of hades but Nico’s case was just ridiculous.  
“Still..” Jason said. “No need to push your luck.”

Nico sighed and looked at Nereus. “Whatever I want to know huh?”  
“Yeah just-“ the evil santa looking hobo tried to punch Cerberus on the snout but it didn’t seem to do much damage. “GET HIM OFF!”  
Nico looked at his friends. “Anything you guys want to know?”  
“Um, let me think for a bit.. I’m sure there’s something.“ Piper said thoughtfully with a finger on her chin.  
“Yeah, it’s always hard to come up with things on the spot.” Jason said and scratched his blonde head.  Nereus lost his patience and began to yell at Nico.

“You want to find true love yeah?! How about a love potion?! I know where to find it!” The three demigods looked at him. “You can get any boy you want! How about it?!”

Nico froze, and turned to Piper with cheeks as red as cherry, who regarded him with great surprise in her eyes. Jason looked like someone just dropped a bomb in his hand and said ‘ _hold this’_.

“Nico-“ Jason began but halted himself when the stubs of grass in the sand withered and the waves of the sea pulled back like they were scared to be close to land. The son of Hades looked at Nereus with a glare so cold it could’ve turned the god to solid rock.  
His face red with embarrassment as he let his voice command his father’s hound. “Cerberus.” Nico said, his voice dark and hoarse like a doomsday. Cerberus happily looked at his master. Nereus widened his eyes, realizing he might’ve not done the smartest thing here to out the demigod.  
“Toss.”

All his time in the underworld, Nico had spent a lot of it having Cerberus by his side. He’d taught the huge hellhound a few tricks and command words. ‘ _Toss_ ’ was something he had made up when encountering angry souls in the fields of punishment; it was a commando that sent Cerberus hurling and _tossing_ the souls in the air like a candy rain.  
Cerberus’ three heads looked ecstatic.  
“Toss?” was all Nereus got time to say before Cerberus had flung him up in the air, caught him in all three mouths and then ended up being bitten and tugged by fangs between the heads like a chew toy. Nereus yelled out a line of curses.  
  
Piper tensed, prepared to see the man being torn apart like the guy in Jurassic Park. But when Piper peeked through her fingers and realized that the old gross man was a rather hard chewing toy, he was a god after all. It wasn’t as scary then, and she realized that Nico probably knew it wouldn’t kill Nereus.. Probably. She and Jason looked on; a bit disturbed by how hard Cerberus tried to tear the man apart. It probably hurt.

“Cerberus.” Nico said and the heads looked at him, Nereus still in their Jaws looking disoriented rom being shook about. “Dispose.”  
And the hell hound flung Nereus over the seas. The god screamed as he flew and landed someplace far _far_ in the horizons. Blasting off like team rocket.

Cerberus waddled up to Nico for praise, and Nico embraced him. Petting and cooing at the heads. What a good, good dog he was. Watching Nico belly rub a giant hellhound didn’t seem out of place at all.

Jason and Piper let Nico be with Cerberus for a bit and they looked at each other. Piper’s multicolored eyes seemed to ask Jason what she should do? He gave her a lopsided smile; he didn’t know either. Nico was complicated, but Piper knew that much already.  
The daughter of Aphrodite could feel how the dark boy was ignoring them right now, cooing and petting his huge dog. Piper figured Nico felt embarrassed (he was still flustered), and was trying to win time to gather himself before looking at them.  
  
When Cerberus less intelligent head caught eye of a bird, the three heads decided it was time to chase fowls.  
Nico stood up with his hands in his pockets and poked the sand in front of him with the tip of his shoe. Only the wind was making noise in the otherwise quiet and awkward atmosphere.  
  
“Hey..” Piper said finally. “it’s okay, y’know, if you like-“  
“I rather we just ignore any of that happening.” Nico said abruptly.  
“Sure, of course, I just want you to know I’m okay with it.”  
Nico looked at her for some time, as if trying to detect a lie. He then turned to Cerberus and whistled at him. “Here boy!” When Cerberus came bouncing over, Nico told him it was time to go back down to the underworld and the big hound let Nico climb up on him.  
Jason reacted immediately “Woah woah hey where are you going??”  
“Relax, I’ll be back.” Nico patted the back of the big dog.  
“Alright but… Promise to be back before nightfall.”  
“I will be back in tops 15-20 minutes Jason. Goodness grief, ease up will you? You’re such a flatfoot.”  
  
With that Nico was gone in a hazard of shadows.  
  
Piper and Jason stood there.  
“Flatfoot?” Piper asked, smirking at her boyfriend.  
“it’s old slang for policeman.” He scoffed.  
“You wanna sit here and wait for him?”  
“Yeah. I had been looking all over for him. I wanted to hang out today and join at dinner. But I think we’re missing it.”  
“I will run and get some snacks, we can sit here and wait for him together and make a picnic. How about it?”  
Jason looked at her. “I really love you.”  
“I know.” She pecked his cheek and hurried to gather food. Jason stood left alone on the peak, waiting for his friend to return from the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
